


Las Historias De Las Alturas: A Few Love Stories from the Heights

by billyjay936



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: #back at it again with the shipping, F/M, M/M, a bit of a writing excercise, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots detailing the lives and loves under the streetlights of Washington Heights.<br/>Based off of "The Hundred Ways to Say I Love You" prompts found on Tumblr.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pin and Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship/Pairing: Sonny/Pete  
> Prompt: "Come here. Let me fix it."

Peeking in the bully Sonny to come to dinner, Usnavi noticed his little cousin, smiling to himself with his headphones in his ear, one looking every few minutes into his laptop as before returning back to sew buttons into a long, button down shirt.

“HEY!” Usnavi called, making Sonny snap out of his dreamy trance, looking up from his computer to pull his headphone out.

“Yeah, ‘navi?” Sonny called. 

“Dinner. Mcdonalds. Get your ass out her before I start munching on your Big Mac out of boredom.” Usnavi teased, nudging his head to the side to beckon his cousin to follow. But he was surprised to see Sonny shaking his head. 

“Nah, I’m good ‘Navi. Can I eat later? I want to finish this, just give me like ten minutes.” Sonny said, his eyes already on the next button.

Usnavi raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I suppose, but if you see a big chunk taken out of you burger, don’t come crying!” Usnavi offered, but was taken back be the dreamy sigh Sonny replied with before adding “Sure, sure, ‘navi. Be there soon….” With another vague smile. 

Usnavi took the hint and let him be. Half hour later, Sonny came out, heated up his sandwich in the microwave to give ‘Navi half of it before barely mulling over his fries.

‘Navi frowned, worried, suspicious.

“Fill up at school?” Usnavi inquired, taking the sandwich half reluctantly before plopping in in with his own food.

Sonny’s shrugged. “ I guess.”

*  
Pete had made them pasta before he picked Sonny up for lunch today.

It was a garlic-less, cheesy affair that Sonny found super satisfying, but not as satisfying the kisses they shared over dessert.

Red hot lips and vanilla ice-cream with chocolate chips. Yum.

But, then they got a little rowdy on Pete’s couch and-

“Oh, shit, babe! My shirt!” Pete cried, and Sonny backed up, smiling apologetically. They both broke into wicked grins as Pete assessed the damage and started laughing. Somehow, Sonny’s tugging and pulling pulled half the buttons off the canvas shirt he’d been wearing.

“So much for wearing this to that job interview…” Pete murmured as he watched Sonny pick the six missing buttons off the floor.

“Come here. Let me fix it.” Sonny said as he sat back on the couch to give his now shirtless boyfriend a few more apologetic pecks. “I’ll stuff it in my bag and get it back to you before school tomorrow.”

Pete considered this, then handed Sonny the t-shirt with a small chuckle.

“What?” Sonny said, his own smile drawing out as Pete looked him in the eyes.

“I told you you like getting rough.” Pete teased.

“Well, I told you that we should have just gone shirtless, so I guess we’re both a little unhappy” Sonny countered, earning another laugh from Pete.


	2. Riding in a Car with Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa has a new car but is a little too tired to use it. Usnavi is there to help, though.
> 
> Ship/Pairing: Usnavi/Vanessa
> 
> Prompts: "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile"

Vanessa had gotten a new car. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a little thing barely above a lemon, but she was happy not to have to use the subway and train...as much to get to work, and it was fun to smooch with ‘Navi in a place that wasn’t his apartment.

 

At the same time, this was New York and she had to deal with traffic on the bridge or else some punks trying to vandalize her passenger door (again).

 

And while she liked her receptionist job, answering phones for all those white folks could be kind of draining after a long day. So that’s why she found herself nodding off as she picked ‘Navi up from his bodega for a date night, up to the point where ‘Navi was mentioning something about Sonny cutting gym this week and Vanessa found herself swerving.

“‘Nessa!” Usnavi cried, and Vanessa sat up in her seat, embarrassed.

“Sorry, ‘Navi...long day.”

Usnavi nodded sympathetically. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

 

Vanessa smirks, stretching her arms out in yawning, “Well, if you insist. Just don’t her my baby.”

“I’ll take good care of her.”

 

“The car, ‘Navi.”

 

“That too.”

 

Vanessa laughed, smacking her boyfriend playfully in the face. “Switch.”


	3. Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny learns tech.  
> Ship/Pairing: Benny/Nina  
> Prompt: It reminded me of you.

Benny had to admit he had always been a bit of a fuddy-duddy. He saw technology as a tool, something to be purely used for or to promote business. But then he saw everybody on the block get some kind of smartphone, and Sonny spending his off time texting some girl behind the bar counter, and he couldn’t help but feel left out. That and Nina still away at college, left him feeling a bit defunct.  
Sonny came up with an idea. “You still got your laptop right? It’s not exactly brand-new, but I guess you can set up a Skype. You got an email, right? Y’all can even talk face to face!” Sonny offered, and Benny smirked at the teen’s enthusiasm.  
“Sure, little homie. Let’s see how it goes”  
A few days later, Nina and Benny would be talking on Skype and Benny would send her a gif of the Obamas.  
“Hey babe, “ he said. “It reminded me of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr :  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
